Duel Quest: Journey Through The Portal
by Golden Nekko
Summary: Rated PG-13... just in case... I may change that later. Meow! Read the prologue. It's better than any old summary...
1. Prologue: Yea, I know it's short

**Duel Quest: Journey Through The Portal**  
  
_By Golden Nekko_  
  
**GN**: Meow! I'm Golden Nekko, making my debut with my very first fan fiction based on the popular card game from Japan, Yu-Gi-Oh! Meow! I hope you like it.  
  
**Prologue:**  
  
Josie was just your average teenager with an average life. She had a normal family--at least, she thought she did. Little did Josie know, her brother Keith had access to a portal that leads into the very heart of a world in which his favorite past time was real. The portal led into the world of Yu- Gi-Oh. When an evil force threatens to harm Keith's friends (none other than the anime cast) and perhaps the world--or rather, both worlds--as we know it, how will he convince his little sister to fulfill her destiny as the Keeper of the Millennium Bangles?

**GN**: I'm sorry that wasn't much of a start, but if say anything else, the whole story will be given away! Meow!  
  
Enjoy... while I go play with my catnip ball... Meow! 


	2. Chapter One: Mortal Peril

**Duel Quest: Journey Through The Portal**  
  
**GN:** Meow! Sorry to have kept you waiting. And to those of you who have asked whether or not Josie will be a Mary Sue, the answer will be NO! Josie is based on my friend whose name is with-held. Josie will be introduced in a later chappie! Meow! Right now we're going to meet her nerdy brother, a boy named Keith. MEOW!!  
  
**Chapter One: Mortal Peril  
**  
Keith liked playing card games. NO! Not those easy games like Go Fish and Old Maid. He liked challenging games with monsters and magic and opportunities to crush his opponents with an unconquerable force!  
  
Keith played Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
He had won many a shiny trophy to place in his cabinet that showed how deeply he craved the game. He was not exactly very good looking, but hey! Nerds like him weren't very often, now were they?  
  
Keith had curly red hair and freckles on his face. In fact, they covered most of his body. He was also very tall and thin. He didn't wear glasses, like the nerd of common stereotypes, but he did wear contact lenses. He always wore the same clothes. Not the same pair of pants every day, you fool! He wore the same general outfit all the time. He wore a baseball jersey and blue jeans with holes in them. He claimed the holes were part of his "look" but I beg to differ.  
  
Keith loved rock climbing--but not as much as his card games. Besides, he had to learn or else he would never survive his journeys to the Portal.  
  
"Portal? What Portal" you may ask me. Well, the portal I am speaking of is the very reason why you are reading about Keith instead of Josie. DUH!  
  
We find our hero's brother climbing an outcropping in the mountains...  
  
"Will you stop giving them commentary and Narrate already!?!?"  
  
Sorry, Keith. I'll shut up and narrate now.  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
Keith was climbing up the sheer rock face toward the summit of Mount Wallahwallah, a secret location he had found a few years ago. That was how he met Yugi and his friends. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he fell through the portals and learned the art of Yu-Gi-Oh. But let's not get into that just yet.  
  
Keith reached the summit and stared around him. The scenery from the mountain was gorgeous. There were forest trees all around him and there was silence. Only silence.  
  
There was something very eerie about this silence.  
  
But Keith just ignored that for now. He found the green rock and lifted it. Underneath this green rock was a button. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "How can there be a button in the ground?" Well, this is MY story so deal with it!!!  
  
"Hey GN! Get back to the story will ya!?"  
  
Yeah, sure! Bore them to death with my boring blah, blah, blah talk. Just like the other narrators do. Humph! See if I care.  
  
"GN!!!"  
  
Okay, fine.  
  
Keith pressed the button that was in the ground and silvery light shone in his face. It was the illumination of the portal. A window opened in front of him--or at least it looked like one. He stuck his head through and saw--  
  
"NOTHING!?" shouted Keith. "Where is everybody??? Hello?"  
  
Keith looked around the dark store. There was no one to be seen. Not Yugi or Joey or Tea or anybody! They were gone. He stepped through the portal and took a closer look.  
  
"Hello?" he called into the abyss.  
  
No answer came.  
  
There was a crunch as he took another step. He looked down and saw broken glass. In fact, it was all over the store! There had been a break-in! He knew he had to get help, but if he came out of the store he would look like a suspect.  
  
So he did the only thing he could think of: He took out his cellular phone and dialed Yugi's number. But when the phone just kept ringing with no answer, Keith began to worry.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash! Then there was laughter... malicious laughter.  
  
"Muahahaha!" came a woman's evil sounding voice. "I can see you..."  
  
Keith was horror struck. He tried to run, but his feet wouldn't move! It was like they were glued to the floor!  
  
"Foolish mortal... You cannot escape my web. I will kill you and drink your blood before you are able to move again." said the voice.  
  
"Who are you? And what have you done to my friends?" Keith shouted.  
  
"I took their souls..." said the voice, "And yours is next! Hahahahaha!"  
  
"Show yourself!" shouted Keith.  
  
"Fine then, I shall." said the voice. There was a rumble and the ground shook as a HUGE arachnid appeared. She had a large red eye on her belly like a black widow's hourglass. But they eye looked like the one on all of the millennium items. "I am Arachneye! I will now take your soul. Just like the others! Hahahahaha!" She started to make a slurping noise like the sound when you slurp soda through a straw.  
  
Keith had to act fast or his soul would be taken away! He crouched in his place. As Arachneye slurped harder, his feet came loose. He made a break for the portal door!  
  
Arachneye wasn't finished with Keith just yet! She grabbed him in her pinchers and slammed him against the wall. His mind was jarred from the impact and he couldn't see for a moment.  
  
When he wasn't blind anymore, he noticed that Arachneye had stopped trying to slurp him up for some reason. Then he saw that he was wrapped in her web!  
  
_To Be Continued...  
_  
**GN:** MEOW!! How'd ya like that? Suspending huh? More will come soon! But for now, I'll just play with my Catnip Ball some more... Meow! 


	3. Chapter Two: The BIG Discovery

**Duel Quest: Journey Through The Portal**

_By Golden Nekko_

**GN: **Meow!Sorry to have left you with a cliff-hanger, but I felt that it was best to leave you that way, y'know, keep you wondering what happens to Keith. Meow! Anyhow, now we're going to meet Josie. Just a reminder to those of you who asked: Josie will NOT be a Mary-Sue. She's actually very erm... let's just say she's a bit crabby at times, shall we? Now one with the story! MEOW!!

**Chapter Two: The BIG Discovery**

Josie hated her name. But since she couldn't shorten it to anything, she was stuck with it. Josie looked nothing like her older brother, Keith. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore an army camouflage t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots--all the time! She also carried a silver sword in a sheath in her belt (quite abnormal for a teenaged girl to do). She had received it from her best friend who's father was the guy who ran the weapons shop at the swap meet.

In other words, Josie was absolutely NOT prissy. She hated dresses, make-up, and anything that represented what she liked to call a "Fluffy". A Fluffy was a self-centered, pink-loving, prissy girl that walked around talking like a valley girl.

Josie was a junior in high school and was interested in video games. She didn't take a liking to Yu-Gi-Oh like her brother did. She actually thought it was a trend that would die out like everything else did. Except that it was a boyish trend.

I might have said that she was an average teenager in the prologue, but that was to mislead you. Bwahahaha!

"GN! Hurry up with the story!"

Okay fine, Josie. Nobody appreciates narrators these days. Not even the stars of their fan fictions.

"GET ON WITH IT!"

Okay, okay. You don't have to quote Monty Python lines...

"GN... I'm warning you!"

Alright, alright! I'll get on with the story.

Well, now _Josie _was climbing the sheer rock face of mount Wallahwallah and she was in a very bad mood. She had followed her brother to this very location a few days earlier without his knowledge of her doing so. He was late for dinner and their mother had sent her looking for him. She felt that her mother often thought of her as her brother's keeper... Whatever that was. Ashe had just heard the term somewhere and used it, seeing as how it fit the situation.

"GN! Stop making it sound like I'm stupid. If you make me yell at you any more, I'll fall off the cliff!"

Sorry, just trying to do my job. That is how the story goes, isn't it?

"Yeah, but that does NOT mean that I'm an idiot. Don't make me get The Evil Cadet in here!"

WAIT! Don't call The Evil Cadet!

"Evil Cadet! Oh, Evil Cadet!"

Okay, okay! I'll stop making you look dumb... I'm sorry.

"Good."

Whatever... Like I was saying, Josie was climbing the mountain to find her brother who was missing and late for dinner.

When she finally got to the top, she noticed that all was not right. Now, when I say "wall was not right" I'm saying that because there's a big portal to another world in plain site! Now, when Josie saw this, she went absolutely ballistic.

"ACK!" she screamed. Her scream was loud, not girly. It was more of a yelp come to think of it. She was so startled that she almost fell off the mountain. Josie got her bearings again, and assumed that her brother was playing a joke on her. "Keith, come on. This is THE lamest joke yet! Come home, it's time for dinner."

Keith did not answer...

Keith fought with the spider's web frantically. The problem was it only made it worse. The more he struggled, the more tangled he would become in the web.

Suddenly Arachneye turned towards Keith and made that annoying, yet rather scary, slurping noise. She stuck a needle out of her mouth. It was the way that she stunned her prey. She made that noise again and Keith turned pale. Was this the end?

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" screeched Josie swinging her sword over her head like a madwoman. She looked exactly like the picture of the Amazon Swordswoman card! She leaped into the portal and came down on top of Arachneye's head. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

Arachneye swiveled around on her eight legs and tried to shake Josie off. But it was no use. Josie had stabbed Arachneye in the back and was holding on to the sword which was stuck in her flesh as she was swung round and round.

Josie began to grow dizzy. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and ripped it down in a jagged motion. It tore through the flesh of Arachneye like a knife through butter--But then you'd have to remember that Arachneye was just like any black widow spider: dangerous, yet easy to squish.

When Arachneye fell to the ground, she brought the portal down with her. It vanished into a puff of blue smoke. Why this happened, I'll leave up to you to ponder while I go play with my catnip ball and write the next chapter! Meow!

**GN:** Well how was that for a brand new chapter? Meow! I hope you liked it as much as I like writing. Oh, and sorry for the HUGE delay in updating. Meow!

PS: DHASN, thanks for reviewing the first chapter and the prologue. It is much appreciated. Meow!


End file.
